Breth Easy
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Gabriel Van Helsing trift auf eine Person die er nicht erwartet hätt.-Revies erwünscht. Prolog und 1. Kapitel online
1. Prolog

Van Helsing   
  
Prolog  
  
Das Feuer loderte hoch Empor. Der Qualm verzehrte ihr zartes Gesicht und ihren Körper brannte. Er wollte sie retten, doch er konnte nicht zu ihr. Er rief ihren Namen, schrie ihn Förmlich. Er streckte ihre Hand nach ihr aus und wollte sie fassen, doch er erreichte sie nicht. E wurde von einer fremden Macht zurückgezogen. Immer weiter von ihr weg.  
  
„ANNA!!!" Van Helsing wachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Draußen donnerte es. Der Regen peitschte gegen die Fenster. Im Haus war es stock Duster und keine weitere Menschenseele außer er war da.  
  
Van Helsing atmete Schnell. Jede Nacht hatte er solche schrecklichen Träume. Jede Nacht sah er wie Anna starb, ob wohl sie schon Tod war. Er vermiste sie, schon seit drei Monaten. Vor drei langen und qualvollen Monaten war sie gestorben. Obwohl er wusste, das sie glücklich mit ihrer Familie vereint war, wollte er, das sie wieder zurück kam. Zu ihm zurück. War er etwa Geizig? Er sollte froh sein, das sie glücklich war. Doch warum hatte er immer wieder diese Träume?  
  
Doch jetzt hatte er einfach nicht die Laune dazu drüber nach zudenken. Dazu war er zu durcheinander. Deshalb tat er das, was er schon die letzten drei Monate nachts getan hatte. Er durchstreifte London und verfolgte Dämonen.  
  
Van Helsing stand auf der Tower Bridge. Er wusste etwas bedrohliches nährte sich ihm. Es kam immer nähr. Eigentlich war es schon ziemlich nahe an ihn dran. Van Helsing spürte das Böse, roch es sogar förmlich. Doch er sah weit und breit nichts. Jedoch ahnte er was es war. Ein Wesen, was er in den vergangenen Monaten Hassen gelernt hatte. Und dieses Wesen stürzte nun von einen der Türme der Tower Bridge hinunter, direkt auf ihn zu.  
  
Van Helsing spürte in dieser klaren, windfreien Sommernacht eine Luftzug. Er drehte sich um, nahm die Armbrust die er immer bei sich hatte und schoss auf den Vampir. Drei silbernen Pflöcke, die mit Weihwasser getränkt waren, trafen den Vampir. Er ließ die Armbrust in ruhe sinken, in den Glauben, das dies alles gewesen wäre. Doch ein weiterer Vampir packte ihn von hinten und war bereit ihn in den Hals zu beißen. Van Helsing war wie erstart. Er hatte den Vampir nicht bemerkt, nicht gespürt und aus irgend einen Grund konnte er sich nicht wären. Er dacht, es wäre nun entgültig vorbei. Und es störte ihn nicht einmal. Einen Moment dachte er sogar, das es besser so wäre. Dann wäre er zumindest bei seiner geliebten Anna.  
  
Ein Pflock traf den Vampir von hinten und durchbohrte direkt sein Herz. Der Vampir zerfiel zu Staub, wie der andere vor ihm. Van Helsing holte tief Luft. Er musste sich noch kurz erholen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah grade noch eine Gestalt im Nebel Londons verschwinden. Van Helsing rannte hinter her. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wer sein Lebensretter ist. Doch der Nebel war zu dicht, als das man noch etwas, geschweige denn jemanden sehen konnte. „Wer zum Teufel war das."  
  
Prolog Ende 


	2. Von den Toten aufertsanden

Kapitel 1: Von den Toten auferstanden  
  
Einige Wochen später bekam Van Helsing einen neuen Auftrag. Er musste wieder nach Italien. Dort sollte ein Zyklop in der Gegend herum streifen, der die Menschen in Angst und schrecken versetzte. Van Helsing fand sich in der Antike Roms wieder. Vor ihm ragten sich Säulen auf. Eine einzigste, riesengroße Ruine aus der Zeit der Römer. Der Sand fegte über die Ruine hinweg und verdeckte einige Sachen von Jahr zu Jahr immer mehr.  
  
Van Helsing ging durch die Ruine und blickte sich wachsam und aufmerksam um. Er spürte das er verfolgt wurde, jedoch nicht von einen Dämon, sondern von einen Menschen. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte für einen Moment und überlegte. Dann faste er einen Entschluss. Die einzigste Möglichkeit herauszufinden wer dieser Verfolger war, war ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Und das tat der Dämonenjäger nun auch. Er rannte nun los, quer durch die Ruinen, den Verfolger dicht hinter ihn, aber immer noch verbogen. Durch sein ständiges abbiegen nach rechts und links konnte Van Helsing seinen Verfolger verwirren. Er rannte auch immer schneller, bis er dann, wie vom Boden verschluckt hinter einer Säule verschwand. Der Verfolger blieb abrupt stehen und trat nun vor. Von einem schwarzen Mantel umhüllt, eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, beugte er sich nieder zu den Spuren, die ihn allerdings auch nicht weiter halfen. Die gestalt erhob sich wieder und blickte sich nervös um. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Der Verfolger wollte schon aufgeben, als ihn unerwartet jemand am Handgelenk packte und ihn mit den Rücken an eine Säule drückte.  
  
Van Helsing legte seine Hände rechts und links von der unbekannten Person auf die Säule und musterte ihn mit bösem Blick. Der hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite gewannt, als ob er nicht wollte, das er erkannt wurde. „Wer seit ihr und warum verfolgt ihr mich?", fuhr Van Helsing die Person an. Die Gestalt zögerte etwas als sie mit zittriger Stimmer antwortete: „Ich will euch helfen."Einen Moment wunderte er sich. Denn die Person war kein Mann wie erwartet, sondern eine Frau. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er das Gefühl diese Stimme zu kennen. „Helfen in dem ihr mich verfolgt?" In Van Helsing Augen spiegelte sich das unfassbare wieder. Er erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Monate. So viel erlebtes kam in ihm hoch. Anna wollte ihm helfen und musste Deswegen sterben. „Niemand kann mir helfen und das sollte wohl auch Besser keiner."Bei diesem Satz wandte Van Helsing sein Blick von ihr ab. Diesen Moment wollte sie nutzen und schlüpfte durch seinen Arm hindurch. Doch Van Helsing hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, packte sie erneut am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran. Dummer weise viel ihr dabei die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ihr langes, schwarzes, gelocktes Haar viel ihr über die Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war auf den Boden gerichtet, immer noch in der Hoffnung, das er sie nicht erkennen würde. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Einen Moment glaubte Van Helsing verrückt geworden zu sein. Doch er war sich so sicher das sie es war, trotz all dem was passiert ist. Seine Hand fuhr zur ihrem Kinn und drückte es hoch, das er ihr in ihre wunder schönen, grünen Augen gucken konnte. Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Desto trotzt guckte er sie geschockt an. „Anna, aber wie..." Die Zigeunerprinzessin Anna Valerious lächelte ihn leicht an. „Du...du bist Tod.", stotterte Van Helsing weiter. „Das war ich auch, aber...", setzte sie an. Doch auf einmal fing die Erde an zu beben. Anna verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in Van Helsings Arme. „Der Zyklop.", hauchte dieser.  
  
Van Helsing wollte los, den Zyklopen ein für alle mal den Gar aus machen, wurde jedoch von Anna aufgehalten. „Gabriel, das ist eine Falle." Van Helsing blickte sie scharf an. „Ich meine Gabriel ist doch dein richtiger Name soweit ich das mitgekriegt habe."„Ja, stimmt....was für eine Falle." „Genaues weis ich darüber auch nicht, aber es ist viel zu gefährlich, Bitte."Einen Moment zögerte der Vampirkiller, riss sich dann aber von der Zigeunerprinzessin los. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Du bleibst hier."Mit diesen Worten, die keinen Wiederspruch duldeten, wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung Zyklop, der immer nähr kam. Aus der ferne sah dieser noch relativ klein aus. Als er dann immer nähr kam, dachte sich Van Helsing, gut der ist etwas größer als ich. Als der Zyklop dann so gut wie vor ihm stand, sagte Van Helsing sich, das er das nächste mal besser nachlesen sollte, wenn er einen Dämonen nicht kannte. Er schwor sich selber auf jeden fall immer zuerst die Größe eines unbekannten Dämons oder Monsters oder, oder, oder nach zu schlagen.  
  
Unerwartet brüllte der Zyklop auf als er den Dämonenjäger sah und holte zum Schlag aus. Die Faust Trieftete auf ihn zu. Jedoch konnte sich Van Helsing noch rechtzeitig ducken, bevor sie ihn traf. Stattdessen zertrümmerte der Zyklop eine der alten Säulen, die zu tausend Teile zerfiel. Van Helsing hatte keine Ahnung wie er den Dämon nun am besten vernichten könne. Alles was ihm in Moment einfiel war ausweichen. Jedoch hörte er von weiter Hintersiech ein lautes Knacken was ihn einen Moment ablenkte. Was wohl hätte ein fataler Moment werden können, wenn Anna ihn nicht rechtzeitig von der auf ihn zuschnellenden Faust der Bestie weggezogen hätte.  
  
„Anna, was soll das? Hatte ich nicht gesagt das du da bleiben sollst wo du warst!"Anna hatte ihn inzwischen hinter eine Säule gezogen, wo sie für das erste in Sicherheit waren. „Dann wärst du jetzt Tod. Was hat dich denn da eben so abgelenkt das du nicht gemerkt hast wie eine riesen Faust dich fast zerquetscht hätte?"„Ein Geräusch.", erwiderte Van Helsing schlicht.  
  
Ja, ein Geräusch das eine weitere Person verursacht hatte. Eine Person die sich in Schatten der Säulen versteckt hielt und der die Zigeunerprinzessin und den Vampirjäger aufmerksam beobachtete. Der Unbekannte holte einen Revolver aus der linken Seite seines Gürtels und nahm erst Van Helsing, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, ins Visier. Dann jedoch richtete er die Waffe auf Anna. Jedoch wollte er nicht sie Treffen. Er wusste der Vampirkiller würde ihn bemerken und sie deswegen aus den Weg schupsen, bevor die Kugel sich ein Weg in ihr Herz bahnte. Er wusste ganz genau, die Kugel würde ihn treffen, Van Helsing.  
  
Und der Unbekannte sollte recht behalten. Van Helsing bemerkte den Unbekannten und wusste sofort das er nichts gutes im Schilde führte. Dank seinen guten Gehöres hörte er die Person abdrücken. Van Helsing wusste ganz genau die Kugel würde Anna treffen, wenn er nichts unternahm. Er tat genau das, was der Unbekannte vermutete. Er schupste Anna bei Seite, bekam jedoch selber die Kugel ab. Die Kugel hatte sich einen Weg in Van Helsings linke Schulter gebahnt. Er zuckte vor schmerz zusammen und sackte etwas in Annas armen ab. „Oh mein Gott, Gabriel!"„Es geht schon."Er richtete sich wieder auf so gut es ging und blickte sich dann um. Sie sind weg. Alle beide." Der Zyklop und der Unbekannte waren wie vom Boden verschluckt. „Das ist doch nun Egal. Du bist verletzt.", meinte Anna besorgt.  
  
Als Gabriel Van Helsing Anna in ihre mit sorgen gefühlte Augen sah, fühlte er sich auf einmal wie verwandelt. Seine schmerzen waren weg und im Moment interessierte ihn nichts anderes mehr als diese Frau, von der er gedacht hatte sie nie wieder zu sehen. Anna sah ihn fragend und irritiert an. Unerwartet stich Van Helsing ihr das dunkelblonde, lange Haar aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Anna zog scharf die Luft ein, als er seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte. Sie liebte diese Wärme die von ihm ausging. Ihr Herz fing schnell und unkontrolliert an zu schlagen. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie keine Luft mehr kriegen als er sich nähr zu ihr beugte. „Anna?" „Ja?", sagte sie abwesend, fasziniert von seinen braunen Augen. „Ich hab dich vermisst."„Oh." „Und..." Seine stimme versagte ihm. Nur noch wenige Millimeter waren ihre Lippen von einander entfernt. „Und was?" Van Helsing setzte noch einmal erneut zu dem Satz an, kam aber nicht weiter als vorher, den ihr Lippen trafen aufeinander und ein zarter, sanfter Kuss immer Leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er schon seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille geschlungen und sie zu sich rangezogen. Sie hingegen hatte ihre Hände tief in sein Haar vergraben. Zeit und Raum waren vergessen. Dieser Kuss schien entlos.  
  
Nur zu dumm das Anna wieder einfiel warum sie hier war. Und da gab es bestimmte Dinge, die sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht tun dürfte. Und eines dieser Dinge tat sie grade. Sie wusste, sie musste damit aufhören und zwar schleunigst. Jedoch war dies einfacher gesagt als getan. Doch sie überwandt sich und drückte ihn von sich weg. Van Helsing sah sie zerstreut an. Anna trat einige Schritte von ihm zurück. „Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen." „Und das wäre?", fragte Van Helsing neugierig. „Genaues kann ich dir nicht darüber sagen, nur das...ach, ich erzähl es dir nach her, wenn wir beim Orden sind."Er stimmte nickend zu und versuchte nach ihrer Hand zugreifen, die sie jedoch schnellstens zurück zog.  
  
Van Helsing war etwas verwirrt von dieser Aktion. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Sie hatte sich innerhalb von Minuten von ihm distanziert. Jedoch hatte er nun nicht die Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. „Gehen wir."Er wandte sich zum gehen und sie folgte ihm.  
  
Ende Teil 1 


End file.
